<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Punishment (17+) by Aneth_Stripes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899898">The Punishment (17+)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneth_Stripes/pseuds/Aneth_Stripes'>Aneth_Stripes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Maids, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneth_Stripes/pseuds/Aneth_Stripes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How far would Tenten go to keep a little secret? <br/>-<br/>This is an old fic I've revised and posted onto here because it's NejiTen Month and we could all use some dark, raunchy content. Enjoy!<br/>Warning: Mature themes such as non-con, blackmail, and more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Neji/Tenten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tenten sat guiltily on her bed as she was stared down by her so-called teammate. She didn't know for sure what he was planning, but she knew his response wouldn't be good. She bit her lower lip in shame.</p>
<p>How was she supposed to know he was going to just walk in her door uninvited?</p>
<p>Then again, he already knew the apartment from front to back without her even saying. They were that close. Or so she had assumed.</p>
<p>Her eyes averted his by impulse, but not because she assumed he'd be smirking.</p>
<p>No, he was angry, and it'd caught her off guard. Neji suddenly leaned up and walked towards her, causing her to look up with unease. "I asked you about five minutes ago and you've said nothing. Shall I explain to you?"</p>
<p>Tenten didn't reply, knowing that it was a rhetorical question. Neji gave a thin smile. "You are as mindless as Ino, Sakura, and even my own cousin. You all go after men who have no interest in you, and yet you can't help but think about them as if there were no other men in existence."</p>
<p>Tenten winced at his words. She didn't understand why he was being so harsh with her. It was as if she somehow insulted him just by touching herself! She frowned and snapped, "Why do you care anyway!? It's not like you're my father or we're dating! I don't even see why you're chastising me about this! And besides, don't you like Hinata in that way?"</p>
<p>Neji frowned darkly, causing Tenten to flinch. She had said the wrong thing.</p>
<p>"How... Dare you... Speak about Hinata-Sama in that manner and tone." Neji growled, his hands rolling into fists. It was clear that Tenten was as daft as she feared; still, he wouldn't take kindly to her speaking poorly on his innocent cousin.</p>
<p>Tenten obviously didn't notice just how close he was to the edge, but she thoroughly enjoyed his unkept rage. "Don't act like you're so innocent," she spat, standing up and facing him, toe to toe. "Hinata's breasts are to die for, and her butt is nice and round. You play sweet and caring around her, but I know how you truly feel!"</p>
<p>Tenten's face was suddenly knocked harshly to the left; the air escaping her lips in a quick manner. Before she could recover from his slap, she was suddenly tossed onto the bed with Neji pinning her down moments later.</p>
<p>"Get the hell off of me!" She screeched, struggling to free her hands and grab Neji's hair, face, anything. Neji pinned her on her stomach, not even bothering to make sure if she was breathing right.</p>
<p>"I told you not to speak of Hinata in that manner, Tenten." Neji hissed, gripping the back of her neck and pressing her down. "And now you will pay dearly for it."</p>
<p>Tenten did her best to turn her head and glare at him. However, her expression faltered when she noticed he was donning a cruel smile on his face.</p>
<p>"I will personally make sure that Lee is informed of just how much you care for him."</p>
<p>Tenten gasped, terror building inside even as she glared death into him. Anything but that!</p>
<p>Neji growled, "You will regret the harsh words you said about Hinata; I will make sure of it."</p>
<p>She started to panic. "No, please don't tell Lee! I'm sorry, I won't say it again! I promise!"</p>
<p>"Not good enough." He pressed her further into the bed, cruel eyes holding hers. "I'll need something better than that."</p>
<p>"I'll do whatever you say! Anything, I swear to it! Lee doesn't need to know, no one needs to know! Please Neji, I'm your teammate!"</p>
<p>Neji smirked cruelly, letting her go and carefully getting off the bed. "I didn't know you were that desperate. But perhaps... I can arrange your...punishment."</p>
<p>Breathing heavily, Tenten sat up and rubbed the back of her neck, glaring at him, but not as hard as she had before. She knew she had set herself up for this, so now she had to pay whatever price he had in store.</p>
<p>She only hoped that he would somehow be merciful, especially if it came to sparring.</p>
<p>Neji stared down at her coldly as he said, "A few days' worth. Yes, that should do. You will come to my home, tomorrow at noon. A minute before or after, and you will be severally punished. Am I clear?"</p>
<p>Tenten nodded with uncertainty. Just what was Neji planning had she not made it on time?</p>
<p>"You will follow what I say, Tenten, or I will make you regret it," Neji stated, unable to hold back a cruel smirk.</p>
<p>Tensing up and ready to retort, she merely said, "O-Okay."</p>
<p>Neji nodded and left without another word. Tenten felt shivers run down her spine. Not only was Neji acting unusual, but the more she thought about it, the more she wondered if the punishment would be relating to sparring.</p>
<p>The evil smirk that was planned on Neji's face made her feel that her hunch was correct.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>
  <em>'Noon, gotta make it to noon!'</em>
</p>
<p>Tenten swore to herself as she rushed towards the Hyuga compound. Her alarm wasn't on her side today, she knew that much.</p>
<p><em>'Five minutes, that's all you got, Tenten!'</em> She thought with a slightly panicked look on her face. As she passed through the halls, she noticed that the place was emptier than she had expected. She wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not.</p>
<p>Tenten reached Neji's door just in time, hesitating a moment before opening the door.</p>
<p>What she saw left her blushing from ear to ear.</p>
<p>Neji was seemingly asleep on his bed, breathing softly as he rested on his back. He was naked, only a part of his blanket covering his lower regions.</p>
<p>Tenten could understand that today was quite hot, but she didn't think that he had to go that far! She got closer to see if he was truly asleep or not, but there was nothing to show that he was faking it. </p>
<p>Figuring it best to leave him be, Tenten turned around and headed to the door, only to suddenly yelp and fall backward. She ended up landing on his bed, sitting on top of him as he held her waist.</p>
<p>Tenten flushed hard and demanded, "What was that for!?"</p>
<p>"Silence," Neji growled, not bothering to open his eyes.</p>
<p>But Tenten wasn't having it. She squirmed and hissed, "This isn't funny Neji, I said let me go!" Sighing, he let her go and opened his eyes, allowing her to see how annoyed he was with her. Tenten got off and said, "Thank you. Now, what do I need to do?"</p>
<p>"Go to my closet and pull out the outfit that is blue and white."</p>
<p>Tenten frowned but didn't protest as she walked towards his closet. When she opened the closet door and pulled the outfit out, she almost gaped.</p>
<p>The outfit was a small white maid outfit with blue lacing and grey buttons. The outfit included a white pair of silky underwear, a white bra, white heels that didn't reveal her toes, and white and a pair of grey striped pantyhoses.</p>
<p>Tenten turned to Neji in shock and spat, "I refuse to wear these! You're out of your flipping mind!"</p>
<p>The Hyuga sat up and raked his hair, staring at her in a way that made her feel both intimidated and flustered. "If you choose not to, then there's nothing stopping me from going to Lee right now." </p>
<p>She growled before glaring down at her outfit. Tenten knew that she couldn't move around not doing it, not without Neji giving her secret away.</p>
<p>He truly was evil when he wanted to be.</p>
<p>She sighed and said, "Fine." She turned to walk to his bathroom, but he said, "No, stay here." She turned around and stared at him in shock. He smirked and twirled his finger. "Undress here." </p>
<p>"Wearing it will be bad enough, but not I have to undress and dress in front of you?!" Had Neji seriously lost his mind?</p>
<p>He didn't say anything. He simply looked at her with an expectant smile on his face. He knew that she wouldn't refuse, even if she wanted to</p>
<p>Tenten sighed as she set the outfit down, begrudgingly stripping her shirt and pants off. She slowed down completely when reaching for her bra. No man had seen her naked before. But she knew that Neji would simply demand or threaten her to take it off, or worse, come over to do it himself.</p>
<p>Tenten was starting to realize that Neji's intentions were not to fight her but to expose her in many ways. She wasn't looking forward to what he had planned next.</p>
<p>Once she mustered enough courage to take her panties and bra off, she quickly slipped on the outfit, pantyhose and all. When she finished, she turned to Neji in embarrassment and anger.</p>
<p>Neji made a satisfied smirk. "Here I thought you didn't know how to follow instructions. Listen, and listen close, kunoichi."</p>
<p>Tenten nodded, her glare not faltering. What real choice did she have?</p>
<p>"First of all, you will always address me as Neji-Sama when we are alone. You may call me what you wish around others."</p>
<p>Tenten twitched. "Neji-Sama? You're kidding me right?"</p>
<p>"Next, you will do what is told and come when you're called," he continued as if she never spoke. If you show any sign of disobedience, I will punish you how I see fit."</p>
<p>Tenten opened her mouth to protest, but Neji interrupted. "And finally, you will not make a retort, you will not make jokes or speak to me in an unkindly manner. In fact, you may not say anything unless I say so."</p>
<p>That son of a bitch!</p>
<p>"You can't tell me what to do like that!" She hissed. "I am not your slave!"</p>
<p>Neji had swiftly gotten up and moved towards her just as she finished her sentence. He moved so quickly that she barely had time to process that he was naked and angry. With a yelp, Tenten was shoved up against his bed, Neji hovering over her predatorily. She stared up at him in partial anger and fear, not knowing what his plan was.</p>
<p>"For as long as I've known you, you've complained and made snide remarks too many times, especially when I'm criticizing you. I believe I've had my fill of it, Tenten." His stare was hard, causing her to shrink a little. "I am not only doing this for your own good but reminding you that sometimes, it's best to keep your legs closed."</p>
<p>She gritted her teeth and said, "You have a lot of nerve making jokes like that."</p>
<p>Neji gripped her grin roughly, hissing, "You aren't very good at following orders, Tenten. Strike one."</p>
<p>Before she could reply, he kissed her roughly, causing her to tense up and gasp. Tenten had never been kissed before, and he knew it.</p>
<p>
  <em>'This bastard-!'</em>
</p>
<p>Tenten tried to lean her head back, but Neji pulled her closer, deepening the kiss as his tongue flicked up against her lips. Tenten whined and jerked away from his lips, breathing heavily and trying to push him away from her.</p>
<p>"Ah ah," Neji cooed, grazing his lips softly up against her neck. "It is your fault you spoke up when I already warned you. Don't tell me you didn't like the kiss."</p>
<p>Begrudgingly, Tenten did in fact enjoy the kiss. She shouldn't have; under better circumstances, his lips would've been heavenly and she would have indulged further.</p>
<p>"You're a pig, Hyuga," she growled, pushing him away. Neji smirked and said in a stern voice, "Sit on the bed."</p>
<p>She glared at him and said, "You're an asshole."</p>
<p>Tenten sat on the bed and crossed her arms, her eyes never leaving his. Neji grabbed a pair of boxers nearby, slipping them on and saying, "Naturally, Tenten. Now, unbutton your shirt."</p>
<p>She didn't freak out again, now becoming adjusted to his insane commands. It still didn't stop her lips from parting in protest.</p>
<p>"I warned you not to talk unless I said so," Neji said, walking towards her. "Strike two." Tenten's face flushed as she looked away. There was no way in hell she was exposing herself to Neji again.</p>
<p>"I won't repeat myself." His voice was dangerously low, and Tenten had a feeling that if she didn't do it, he'd do it for her.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough, and Neji ended up yanking her shirt open. Tenten gasped, watching as the buttons fell on her skirt. Neji picked them up, placing them on his bedside table before turning to glare at her.</p>
<p>Tenten shrunk and said, "T-this is my first time doing all of this! You can't expect me to- N-Nejiii!" </p>
<p>He had gripped her breasts firmly, pressing them together and pushing her down on her back. Tenten gripped his shoulders but couldn't push him away. She wasn't used to any of this.</p>
<p>"Hmm...c-cup. Average," Neji stated carelessly, staring down at her in a menacing glee as he fondled and groped her against her will.</p>
<p>Tenten blushed and cried out, "They're not average! Let me go, Neji!"</p>
<p>Neji pulled down the silky fabric holding her breasts in place, flicking her left nipple. "Average," he teased, leaning over and ever so slightly licking her nipple. Tenten gasped and arched slightly. The sudden slimy warmth covered her tiny brown bundle of nerves, causing it to harden and rise.</p>
<p>"Neji," she moaned pleadingly. Everything was happening so fast that she all but forgot that he was forcing himself upon her.</p>
<p>He hummed, flicking his tongue up against her nipple before leaving it to sting against the cold air ventilating around the room. He leaned his head up, watching her as he pinched her right nipple, twisting it gently and pulling it.</p>
<p>Tenten cried out in a mixture of agony and pleasure, biting her lip to desperately try and muffle her indecent sounds. Neji removed his hand, watching both her nipples as they hardened and rose.</p>
<p>Tenten took in deep breaths, looking up at him; her face caught between anger and lust. Neji smirked. "Had I known this was all it took for you to release, I would've done this a long time ago," he teased.</p>
<p>She glared up and him, shoving him back. "I wouldn't cum from something so simple and short, Neji!"</p>
<p>His eyes narrowed dangerously at the double meaning. Tenten smirked and crossed her arms in triumph.</p>
<p>Neji casually said, "I don't believe you've even looked at my size yet. But that doesn't even matter. Apologize for not calling me by my designated name and for speaking out of turn, Tenten, and I may overlook your third strike."</p>
<p>Tenten didn't want to believe that Neji would go any further than he did and instead slapped him. She had had enough of his ridiculous ideas for punishment.</p>
<p>Neji took a step back, turning his head slowly, but to her disappointment, no shock was evident on his face.</p>
<p>"It seems to me that you forgot what we had agreed on last night, Tenten," Neji said, rather coolly. "It seems that you need another punishment."</p>
<p>Tenten stood up and prepared to fight him, but Neji was already in front of her. He turned her around and slammed her on the bed, pulling her arms behind her and cuffing her wrists. He then raised her upper half, exposing her butt.</p>
<p>Tenten struggled and hissed, "If you don't let me go, I will scream!"</p>
<p>Neji smirked evilly. "Go on and do it. Everyone is out today. A ceremony is taking place but I opted on staying here, just for you my dear teammate. No one can hear you, even at your loudest."</p>
<p>Tenten's breathing picked up as she further struggled against the cuffs, but the more she struggled, the more drained she felt. "Chakra cuffs... Neji, you bastard!"</p>
<p>"Naturally," he cooed, gently biting Tenten's right thigh as he pulled down her pantyhose to her thighs. She tensed up.</p>
<p>He wasn't going to take it, was he?</p>
<p>Neji smirked as he looked down at her partially soaked panties. "I did turn you on, didn't I? Could you ever imagine Lee doing this to you?"</p>
<p>Tenten growled before gasping.</p>
<p>Neji had gently placed his fingers over her labia. "So warm," he whispered up against her leg, gently massaging her petals through the smooth white fabric. Tenten bit back a whine and shuddered.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Oh Kami!'</em>
</p>
<p>Neji continued the slow and teasing process, refusing to move any faster or slower as she slowly began to drench her underwear. Tenten arched and squirmed, but she didn't put up much of a fight. The cuffs had drained her since her struggle earlier, and she could already feel her legs twitching at the sensation of edging towards a release</p>
<p>He chuckled and watched as she slowly twitched and jerked, her panting becoming more audible. He figured it was time to give her a release she would never be able to experience with her own hands.</p>
<p>Tenten's eyes widened as he slid her panties down to the same level as the pantyhose. The clear substance slowly oozed its way out of her center, gently landing on her panties.</p>
<p>She couldn't remember the last time she was so turned on, enough that she'd openly dripped so wantonly. The only other time was-</p>
<p><em>'Don't even think about it!'</em> Tenten snapped at herself. She would not let herself think of the first time she touched herself. Not now, not when her teammate wasn't even acting like a teammate anymore!</p>
<p>Neji hummed before clicking his tongue. The middle and first finger of his right hand lit up in chakra as he activated his Byakugan. Not only could he see Tenten's pressure points, but he had also caught sight of her pleasure points; areas that she probably didn't even know about were all open to him and him alone.</p>
<p>He gently slid his fingers inside, causing her to gasp and arch.</p>
<p>"N-Neji! What are you d-doing?!" She almost choked on her words as he massaged every pleasure point within two inches of her vagina. She had never felt such a pulsating movement inside her before, and already it was driving her crazy.</p>
<p>Her panic and arousal amused him as he said, "I'm stimulating your most sensitive areas, Tenten. Don't tell me you've never experienced this kind of pleasure before." </p>
<p>Tenten gasped slowly, feeling tingles from the back of her neck to her legs. Her mouth watered as her nipples hardened once more. His fingering was too much!</p>
<p>Neji added his ring finger and pushed all three deeper, wiggling them faster as he hit every pleasure point he saw. The pressure was driving Tenten over the edge, well over any common sense she had to fight off the Hyuga's advances.</p>
<p>When Neji used his other hand to massage her clitoris, Tenten squealed and cried out, arching and panting as the pressure became close to unbearable. Neji knew she was closing in and losing her mind in the process, but he couldn't help but push her just a bit further.</p>
<p>Then finally, Tenten let out a sharp cry as her insides clamped down on his fingers. With his hand still blazing, she came hard, almost squirting in his face and creating a mess on her clothing and his bedsheets.</p>
<p>Her body twitched as he pulled out his fingers, watching as she breathed heavy and continued to pant. Her release continued to drip, but less than before. Not seeing the need to leave them on, Neji took off the chakra cuffs and stood up, smirking in satisfaction as he deactivated his Byakugan.</p>
<p>If that didn't teach her to behave, then it would only encourage him to make her feel so much pleasure that it might break her. The thought settled in his mind with a nice and chilling ring to it. Yes, maybe he would make her his. Just not today.</p>
<p>Tenten tilted her head before turning her body over, exposing her flower and breasts as her arms and legs stretched out. She tried to catch her breath as her body continued to quiver. He saw the defying look on her face and knew that she wasn't giving in just yet.</p>
<p>Neji dared to smile at her disheveled posture. He knew that whether she liked it or not, she would have fun with him. Her body was begging for it. More than that, he knew that while she was angry with him, perhaps even beginning to hate him, she enjoyed it.</p>
<p>He could see it her eyes. And he knew that the further down the rabbit hole they went, the more she would beg for it, need it; need him.</p>
<p>And so much more</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lips Against Lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The brown-haired kunoichi grabbed onto her bedsheets, panting slightly as her fingers tried to mimic what her teammate had done. But just like before, she couldn't find every spot and climaxed in disappointment.</p>
<p>Tenten gasped sharply before letting her body relax. There really was no use in trying to copy him.</p>
<p>Neji Hyuga had his damned Bykaugan to find every pleasurable spot she had.</p>
<p>She sighed and rested her head on her pillow, recalling the day before. She had ended up spending three hours at his place, mostly because that damned bastard had taken his time with her. He had touched her everywhere, and Tenten had a feeling that it wouldn't end.</p>
<p>To her disgust and dismay, she felt aroused at the thought.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Like hell he's that good. He won't get me next time.'</em>
</p>
<p>She sighed and got up. Neji was expecting her to be at the training grounds today, although she was tempted on not going. A sudden smirk crossed her lips as she thought about it. <em>'It's not like he demanded me to do so. And besides, we were told to relax while Guy Sensei and Lee were gone.'</em></p>
<p>With that thought in mind, Tenten got out of bed with the plans of hanging out with Hinata and the others. She couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt however when she thought about what she had said about Hinata.</p>
<p>
  <em>'It's not like he really sees her that way. I just wanted to get at him, that's all.'</em>
</p>
<p>The thought didn't comfort her, and regardless of what she was trying to accomplish, it still got her in trouble with Neji. Now she was his for the whole weekend, and maybe then some. All she had to do was stay on his good side without being touched so much, and she figured everything would go back to normal.</p>
<p>Tenten slipped on her usual outfit, grateful that Neji had decided that Tenten should leave the outfit with him. She grimaced when she thought of it. The maid's outfit left her exposed and tight in some areas. It wasn't really her taste, but she wasn't going to argue about it any further.</p>
<p>She wasn't so ready and willing to defy or anger Neji after last night.</p>
<p>She also knew that Neji was expecting her around midnight. Tenten didn't understand why she had to see him so late, but she figured it was best not to think about it. She left her apartment in search of Sakura in hopes of chit-chat, but found that she had left on a mission.</p>
<p>When she looked for Ino, she found that Ino was on a date with an unwilling Shikamaru.</p>
<p>Her search for Hinata led her close to the Hyuga compound, and she eventually overheard Hinata giggling.</p>
<p>Tenten happily strode to greet her, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Neji; the one person she was trying to avoid up until midnight.</p>
<p>Neji glanced over her casually before saying, "Tenten, good afternoon."</p>
<p>Hinata smiled and said, "It's a lovely day, isn't it?"</p>
<p>Tenten warily glanced at Neji before smiling and saying, "It sure is." </p>
<p>Hinata giggled and asked, "Would you like to join us? We were on our way to eat some ramen." Tenten shook her head. Hinata was truly a nice girl but there was no way she could eat with both of them knowing that Neji would be staring at her. Or at least, that's what she was assuming.</p>
<p>"I'll pass, thanks."</p>
<p>Hinata looked at Tenten in confusion. Neji placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder and said, "Ah, that's right. Tenten has a little bit of studying to do. I'm sure she was just trying to enjoy today."</p>
<p>Hinata smiled and said, "I see. Another time then? Why not on Monday?"</p>
<p>"Good idea," Neji replied in Tenten's sted. </p>
<p>Tenten glared at him before smiling and saying, "Yeah, good idea. I'll see you then."</p>
<p>Hinata nodded and walked off. Tenten glared at Neji but her face immediately softened when she noticed his evil smirk. She had done something to tick him off. Tenten gulped and reminded herself not to speak unless spoken to. There was no way she wanted last night to repeat itself.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Neji-Sama, Neji-Sama, Neji-Sama... Kami, what a stupid name.'</em>
</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Neji watched the warm wind blowing in the night sky. For spring, the wind had a soothing hot feel to it.</p>
<p>Either that or Neji was getting antsy for Tenten's arrival. He actually started to wonder if she'd even show up. That girl had a knack for disobeying, as was seen from the night before.</p>
<p>But if she didn't want to experience something worse, she would show up, and she would obey his every command. A sudden shift in the trees caused him to activate his Byakugan. To his glee and relief, Tenten had appeared out of the trees.</p>
<p>She landed before him, as quiet as a mouse but with eyes like a cat. She was ready to pounce at a moment's notice. Neji hid a smile that was threatening to rise and turned around swiftly. As he walked, he listened to Tenten's quiet footsteps as they echoed throughout the hall.</p>
<p>When they reached his room, he opened the door and gently ushered her inside. Once the door clicked, he turned to smirk at her. Tenten frowned but didn't say anything.</p>
<p>It looked like Tenten was up to par with Neji's orders, but how long would it last? Based on what he had planned, he knew that she wouldn't stay quiet for long.</p>
<p>Neji tossed her the scroll holding her outfit, watching as she released the clothes. Thankfully, the underwear had been cleaned the night before. There was no way in Hell she was going to wear something that smelled.</p>
<p>She took her time getting dressed, doing her best to ignore Neji's eyes as he watched her. Once finished, she stood straight, watching him warily and begrudgingly.</p>
<p>Neji chuckled softly and said, "Nice form, Tenten. Too bad you won't be like that all night."</p>
<p>Tenten suppressed a shudder.</p>
<p>Neji sat on his bed and said, "Come here."</p>
<p>Tenten briskly nodded and hesitantly made her way over to him, standing in front of him.</p>
<p>Neji smiled slightly and cooed, "Good girl. Now lean down and give me a kiss."</p>
<p>Tenten frowned but didn't say anything. It was just a kiss. She leaned down and locked lips with him, planning to move away moments later.</p>
<p>However, as the seconds passed by, she found his lips surprisingly soft and sweet. They pressed up against hers as if two petals were pushed up against one another. Tenten deepened the kiss ever so slightly but pulled back suddenly when she realized what she was doing.</p>
<p>She looked down at Neji and found he was looking at her in a surprised manner. However, the look disappeared and he ended up smirking softly. "Now why is it that you couldn't kiss me like that last night?"</p>
<p>She opened her mouth to refute, but when she noticed a dark look crossed his face, she closed her mouth. She was pretty sure that Neji wasn't actually angry, but she wasn't about to try anything to find out.</p>
<p>Neji flicked Tenten's nose and said, "Such a good girl. Good girls get good rewards, you know."</p>
<p>Tenten flushed softly, looking at anything but his face.</p>
<p>He grinned. "You may speak."</p>
<p>".... What kind of good reward... N-Neji... Sama..?"</p>
<p>Neji looked up at her thoughtfully, his fingers twirling around her front strands. "What kind of reward would you like?"</p>
<p>She looked at him with uncertainty. "I thought this was a punishment?" She asked carefully.</p>
<p>"Only if you see it that way," he purred. Tenten blinked. Neji was definitely playing with her.</p>
<p>He smirked before lowering his left hand, moving it under her skirt. She grabbed his hand, but not on time; his fingers had already reached her panties. "Even with your outfit on, I can sense your burning need," he breathed in her ear.</p>
<p>She blushed hard and kept her hold on his wrist. Neji raised an eyebrow. "Release my hand, Tenten." She didn't budge. As much as she REALLY wanted to feel the pleasure she felt last night, she wouldn't dare let Neji see how desperate she was.</p>
<p>Neji however, could easily see the want in her eyes, and in response, a certain body part was lifting by the minute. Despite the firm grip on his wrist, Neji felt amused and started to gently rub his fingers against her labia through the fabric. Tenten shuddered and tried her best not to respond.</p>
<p>Without warning, he wrapped his arm around her back, pushing her forward to where her head rested on his shoulder. The move caught her off guard, allowing Neji the freedom to remove his wrist from her grip.</p>
<p>He then gripped her rear end with both hands, trapping Tenten altogether.</p>
<p>She gasped a few times before regaining control as Neji squeezed her hindquarters gently, moving her cheeks around before squeezing them together.</p>
<p>He chuckled and watched her, biting her ear gently as he murmured, "Why didn't you show up at practice today?" Tenten's eyes widened at the question. Was he really expecting her?</p>
<p>"Answer me."</p>
<p>He gripped her rear harder, causing her to whimper. "I-I didn't know I had to show up."</p>
<p>Neji flicked his tongue up against her ear slightly, hissing ever so softly, "You were trying to avoid me. That's why you declined Hinata's offer earlier today. You need to be a little more stealthy than that."</p>
<p>His hands moved to the edge of her pantyhose and underwear, pulling them both down and exposing her partially red cheeks. Tenten squeaked out, "What are you doing!?"</p>
<p>"Shhhh. If someone hears you, we'll be caught. I don't mind it, but I'm very sure you don't want to be seen like this."</p>
<p>Tenten whimpered, trying to push herself away from him. Neji frowned at her defiance before smirking. "Defying me again?"</p>
<p>Tenten shook her head desperately. "No Neji, I'm not trying to!"</p>
<p>Neji rose an eyebrow, smiling at her slip up. She was making it too easy for him. "Strike one. Take a step back and strip yourself of everything but your undergarments and heels."</p>
<p>Tenten pleaded, "Neji please, I was slipping up!" She shut up quickly, mentally cursing herself. </p>
<p>Neji almost chuckled. "Get off. Strip." He let go of her and Tenten got off of him, trembling in anger as she took a few steps back.</p>
<p><em>'I hate him,'</em> she thought angrily as she unbuttoned her shirt. She stopped suddenly as she realized the buttons were back on. Neji smirked. "You know I do more than just fight and demand. Now please, don't stray from the task."</p>
<p>Tenten continued to slowly strip in hopes of prolonging the inevitable. Neji wasn't fazed, to her disappointment, but rather aroused at how she moved. Shuddering, she slipped her skirt, t-shirt, and pantyhoses off, leaving her bra, panties, and heels on.</p>
<p>Neji licked his lips as he tilted his head. She looked so deliciously inviting.</p>
<p>She shuddered at his reaction but couldn't help but stare at the way his pink tongue grazed across his pale, thin lips.</p>
<p>Were it not for the circumstances, she would've kissed him again. However, the thought of Rock Lee appeared in her mind, and she started to feel immensely guilty. She did care for Lee. She had wanted to expose herself to the wild and upbeat shinobi.</p>
<p>Instead, she was standing before Neji, possibly going to commit erotic taboos with the Hyuga.</p>
<p>The thought angered and aroused her. Before she could hide it, her legs twitched and shook in anticipation.</p>
<p>Neji chuckled and wiggled his first finger, implying for her to step closer to his bed. She followed suit, watching him warily. When she got close, he grinned softly. "Good girl. Now, I'm going to lay on my back, and I want you to take it out and stroke it."</p>
<p>Tenten kept her jaw from dropping, but she couldn't keep her eyes from widening. She hadn't said anything out of order yet!</p>
<p>Neji noticed her uncertainty and said, "This is not a punishment, Tenten. However, you do belong to me until Monday."</p>
<p>Tenten shook her head, taking a step back. "No. I'm not ready for that." Neji smiled at her reaction. No, he figured she wouldn't be. On the other hand, the rules were set. "If you don't, then I guess I'll have to visit your underworld again." He then said in a firmer voice, "Come here <em>now</em>."</p>
<p>She flinched at the harsh tone of his voice and carefully walked over to him. Neji then slid down a bit before saying, "Strike two. I want you to sit on top of me and touch yourself. Slowly, as you want me in the most primal way."</p>
<p>She tensed up but didn't refute. She would rather avoid touching any part of his size. Tenten hesitantly sat on top of him, spreading her legs and looking away when Neji looked at her intensely.</p>
<p>"Good," he cooed. "Now, touch yourself like the naughty kunoichi you are."</p>
<p>Two trembling fingers from her right hand rubbed up against the silky fabric, pressing against her warm and wanting flower. Tenten did her best not to whine and think about what she desired the most. She desired what was pressing up against her rear. But she couldn't have it tonight. Tenten forced herself to believe that his erection wasn't what she wanted.</p>
<p>She was merely suffering the aftermath of being subjugated to Neji's "gentle" fingering. Yeah, that's what it was. There was no way she could possibly be lusting for Neji.</p>
<p>As her fingers put pressure on her panties, she huffed a little. She was already soaking. Neji smirked. "It doesn't take long to get you aroused, does it?"</p>
<p>She gritted her teeth but didn't respond as she continued to rub her labia through the fabric. Her middle finger twitched in anticipation and she soon realized she couldn't control the wish to plunge her fingers into the wet darkness that waited to fill.</p>
<p>Neji watched her, suppressing the burning desire to take her now; to forget the consequence and just have her in his grasp. Instead, he merely kept his hands to himself as she continued to touch herself.</p>
<p>Tenten eventually moved her underwear out of the way, gasping ever so slightly as her middle finger immediately started to violently wiggle around. She couldn't suppress her moaning on time and tilted her head back as her finger moved violently.</p>
<p>He noticed her nipples hardening and almost couldn't control himself. He clamped his mouth shut to muffle a soft groan, but he could tell that Tenten heard it.</p>
<p>She looked down at him and smirked despite herself, realizing that she wasn't the only one being affected. "N-Not so tough when on your back, are you?" She taunted through her soft moans.</p>
<p>Neji gripped her thighs before she could focus on slipping a second finger inside, arching up enough to push her forward. She yelped, pressing her hands up against the wall as she was suddenly hovering over Neji's head. Not a second later, and he had moved her underwear aside, exposing her flower.</p>
<p>"I am in control, Tenten." He hissed. "Oh my back, on my knees, and on my feet. Strike three."</p>
<p>Before she could respond, Neji pulled her hips down, moaning up against her labia as his tongue immediately got to work; licking around her entry and barely pushing inside. Tenten cried out, gripping the wall as she pitifully tried to lift herself from his hold.</p>
<p>His arms wrapped around her thighs, holding her down and tight as his tongue found her clitoris. Tenten started to pant and whine as Neji's slimy tongue wrapped around the small nub. He didn't even have his Byakugan activated from what she could see; he was that good.</p>
<p>Neji dragged his tongue up her feminine slits before sticking his tongue inside, wiggling it around and causing Tenten's legs to tense up.</p>
<p>She gasped and panted, her left hand gripping the wall while the right squeezed her right breast. <em>'Too good, too good!'</em></p>
<p>Neji lessened his grip on Tenten's thighs, seeing that she wasn't struggling to get away anymore, and relaxed as his mouth and tongue explored what Tenten had to offer. She was barely aware of her surroundings as she continued to ride his pink tongue. And when he gently caressed her sides and breasts, she lost her breath, allowing both hands to grip the wall as he gripped her breasts.</p>
<p>Neji gently bit and pulled her outer labia, causing her to gasp hard and greedily suck in air.</p>
<p>"Ahh, Neji-Sama!" She cried out, arching and grinding up against his face. "Please! J-just a little-! A-Ahh!" She gripped his hair, yanking as her insides started to close up around his tongue. "No." she moaned, her hips rocking harder as his tongue and lips furiously attacked her clitoris and insides.</p>
<p>If he didn't stop, she was sure to explode.</p>
<p>Neji focused on her clitoris, gently biting and licking furiously with the intent of sending her over the edge again. Tenten bit her lip to keep from screaming in ecstasy, but it didn't stop her eyes from almost rolling to the back of her head.</p>
<p>He noticed her constant twitching and figured it was time to stop messing with her. She might bruise his head with her thighs in the process. With a final grunt, he stuck his tongue back inside, smacking two pleasure points he remembered by heart. Tenten all but cried out as she came hard, drenching Neji's entire face with her body liquid.</p>
<p>He choked just a bit, leaning his head back to breathe as he looked up. She was looking down at him, almost lost in pleasure as she tried to breathe evenly. Her body quivered and jerked, causing Neji to gently rub her back.</p>
<p>Tenten let out a small gasp of air as she was brought back from that world of lust, the memory of where she was and who she was with flooding her mind.</p>
<p>Neji gently pushed her on her back, slipping out from under her. He didn't know what to say to her when he saw the guilty look on her face. "Tenten..."</p>
<p>She didn't respond. She couldn't. Her mind and body were exhausted.</p>
<p>To his relief, however, she smiled softly at him. For a moment, everything was forgotten. His run-in, her punishment, everything. We're it not for his sudden reminder of her pleasing herself and moaning Lee's name, he would've embraced her.</p>
<p>He suddenly felt the need to erase the want of Lee from her mind forever.</p>
<p>Before Tenten could see the anger and lustful determination in his eyes, she had closed her own, passing out where she lay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>